Une histoire de Cendrillon
by QcFanficGirl
Summary: La mère de Naruto est morte en lui donnant naissance... Minato se remarie... La vie de Naruto bascule!


Note de l'auteure : Je sais que le titre va vous donner une idée de ce que l'histoire va être... Mais cela risque de vous surprendre! Je me suis inspirée du conte mais l'histoire ne lui ressemble pas vraiment... Bref, vous verrez bien en lisant :D  
Attention à ceux et celles qui ne sont pas à l'aise, il y a un lemon (yaoi) à la fin ^.^

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (tristement) pas...

 **Une histoire de Cendrillon**

Naruto vivait paisiblement avec son père. Sa mère était décédée en lui donnant naissance, alors il n'avait vécu qu'avec Minato. Il admirait tant son gentil et attentionné papa. Cependant, la vie de Naruto avait été chamboulée quand son père avait décidé de se remarier. Il craignait que sa nouvelle famille n'accepte pas le petit bout-de-chou qu'il était et soit méchante avec lui. Ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'est à quel point Mikoto était douce et attentionnée. Et quand il l'eut rencontrée, son monde avait basculé. Il allait avoir une mère sur qui il pouvait compter, il allait être aimé de cet amour si particulier que seule une mère peut offrir. De plus, le mariage de son père avec sa merveilleuse belle-mère lui avait permis d'avoir deux frères, Itachi et Sasuke. Itachi était le parfait grand frère, protecteur et gentil, qui était toujours là quand ses petits frères avaient besoin de lui. Sasuke était plutôt froid et distant, n'aimant pas que Naruto soit traité comme lui par SA mère et SON frère.

Cette union avait permis à Naruto de vivre sur un petit nuage durant quelques années. Malheureusement, la vie possédait l'indésirable don de rappeler que le bonheur ne dure pas... Lors d'un voyage d'affaires, l'avion de Minato s'était écrasé, laissant la famille dans le deuil et la tristesse.

OoOoO

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Minato. Naruto était maintenant un charmant jeune homme dans la début vingtaine. Il avait bien grandit, arborant des cheveux mi-longs, comme son père le faisait, blonds comme les blés, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus rappelant l'azur et un corps sculpté à la presque perfection. Il passait beaucoup de temps au dojo pour apprendre plusieurs arts martiaux. Bref, il était un très beau jeune homme. Sa vie s'était avérée plutôt normale après la mort accidentelle de son géniteur. Il avait évolué avec les Uchiha. Mikoto avait tout fait en son pouvoir pour être la meilleure mère possible pour ses trois fils et ses frères avaient beaucoup partagé avec lui, évitant à Naruto de se sentir seul. Enfin... surtout Itachi. Sasuke restait un peu froid avec Naruto, malgré toutes ces années à se côtoyer. Certes, cela peinait le blond, mais il n'embêtait pas Sasuke, tentant de se mettre à sa place.

Cette année marquait un changement important dans la vie du blond. Il passait aux études supérieures. La rentrée universitaire s'était bien dérouler pour Naruto. Il avait choisi de s'inscrire à la même Université qu'Itachi, même si ce dernier effectuait sa dernière année d'études. Le blondinet avait aussi la chance que quelques-uns de ses amis aient choisi le même établissement. Sa meilleure amie, Hinata, avait entre autres choisi de faire son cursus au même endroit que Naruto. Elle en profita pour lui présenter son cousin Neji, qui était en deuxième année de Bacc. Ce dernier était considéré comme le prince de l'université puisqu'il était le fils adoptif du directeur. Au premier coup d'œil, le blond tomba sous le charme du jeune homme. De longs cheveux bruns arrivant juste au-dessus de deux belles petites fesses bien rondes, des yeux envoutant lilas très pâles, presque blanc, et un magnifique sourire étincelant. Naruto se laissa présenter par son amie, les joues légèrement rosées. Neji se montra très heureux de faire la connaissance de Naruto et au fil du temps, ils devinrent de très bons amis. Le Prince disait sans cesse que le blond était son meilleur ami. Il lui confiait tout et Naruto n'en tombait que plus amoureux, mais il le gardait bien caché au fond de son cœur. Seul Itachi avait remarqué comment le blond agissait avec le brun...

La première session s'acheva sans heurts et pour l'occasion, Neji organisa, avec l'aide du blond bien évidemment, une énorme soirée pour fêter la fin des examens. Dès que leurs examens de la dernière journée furent terminés, journée de la fiesta, Naruto et Hinata se rejoignirent à l'entrée, attendant Itachi. Ce dernier avait gentiment proposé à Naruto de le conduire à l'école, puisqu'il devait s'y rendre lui aussi à tous les jours. Rendus à la maison, ils mangèrent tous ensemble, avec Mikoto et Sasuke, puis, dès que le blond eut débarrassé la table, il entraîna Hinata dans sa chambre pour qu'ils se préparent pour cette fameuse soirée.

Ils prirent presque deux heures pour être fin prêts. Hinata avait choisi pour Naruto un jeans noir quelque peu moulant accompagné d'une légère chemise blanche dont il laissa le bouton du haut ouvert, mettant en évidence le pendentif que Tsunade, sa psychologue, lui avait offert. Il s'était peigné négligemment, parfumé délicatement et mis un peu de noir autour de ses yeux, les rendant plus profonds encore. Hinata, quant à elle, arborait une jupe noire arrêtant aux genoux avec un haut dans les teintes de mauve, mettant en valeur ses jolis yeux lilas, légèrement plus foncés que ceux de son cousin. Un coup la touche finale terminée, ils descendirent informer Itachi qu'ils étaient prêts.

-Tu es ravissante Hinata, la complimenta le grand noir.

-Merci, lui répondit timidement Hinata, ses joues se teintant de rose.

-Et Naru... tu es... commença le grand-frère en le regardant de haut en bas. N'es-tu pas trop aguicheur dans cette tenue? Lui demanda son grand-frère, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de l'envie que le blond faisait naître en lui.

-Onii-san! Je suis magnifique dans cette tenue, répondit un Naruto en faisant la moue.

Itachi lui offrit un sourire que seul lui arrivait à faire et Naruto sauta au cou de son frère, tout heureux du compliment silencieux qu'il venait de recevoir. Ils partirent tranquillement et le trajet se fit joyeusement. Naruto remercia Itachi de leur offrir le transport. Arriver à destination, le plus jeune déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du conducteur, lui procurant une vague de frissons qu'il ne remarqua pas, déjà hypnotisé par Neji qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la demeure en faisant de grands signes. Voyant le regard que son blondinet faisait en posant les yeux sur le brun, Itachi eut un pincement au cœur. En bon frère qu'il était, il ne laissa rien paraître, souhaitant seulement le bonheur de Naruto. Les deux plus jeunes rejoignirent leur hôte et Itachi partit de son côté, attendant l'appel de Naruto pour revenir les chercher. La soirée allait bon train. Neji avait proposé à Naruto d'aller danser, ce qu'ils firent durant un bon moment. Naruto était aux anges. Il pensait que peut-être cette soirée pourrait être celle où il allait se déclarer au beau brun. Au moment où il allait se rapprocher un peu plus de son ami, Neji s'arrêta net de danser. Naruto interpella Neji qui resta paralysé, les yeux fixés au loin. Naruto se retourna alors pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état et remarqua une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux roses et des yeux verts et scintillants comme des émeraudes.

Il se retourna vers son ami lorsque celui-ci agrippa son bras. Ignorant les questionnements de son meilleur ami, Neji passa à côté de lui, allant directement vers la rosée. Naruto regarda le brun invité la demoiselle à danser. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard, plein d'eau, de ces deux personnes, dansant un slow. Puis la chanson se termina et Naruto ressentit comme un coup de couteau au cœur. Ses oreilles raisonnaient sous les douze coups de l'horloge derrière lui. Son Prince venait d'embrasser la jeune femme. Remarquant les larmes de son ami, Hinata appela Itachi et entraîna Naruto dehors pour attendre le noir. Elle prit le blond dans ses bras pour le consoler comme elle le pouvait, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de ces larmes. Quand Itachi arriva, il remarqua tout de suite les yeux rougis et le regard perdu de son aimé. Il sorti de la voiture et Naruto se précipita dans les bras de son grand frère et éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Aucun mot de s'échangea. Quand le blond se fut calmé un peu, les deux plus jeunes s'installèrent à l'arrière, Hinata tenant toujours le blondinet dans ses bras. Le retour se fit plus lourd, dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par les reniflements et les hoquets de Naruto.

De retour à la maison, Hinata fit signe à Itachi qu'elle s'occupait de Naruto. Ils montèrent à la chambre de ce dernier où Hinata entrepris de les préparer pour dormir. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils s'installèrent dans le grand lit, Naruto sanglotant encore un peu dans les bras de son amie, lui déballant toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments envers Neji. Hinata l'écouta et le consola du mieux qu'elle put. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne s'endorment d'épuisement.

Les vacances passaient et Naruto inventait toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas voir Neji. Il répondait seulement à ses textos, et encore, de façon plutôt vague. Les seules personnes qu'il acceptait de voir étaient Mikoto, Itachi et Hinata. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre tous les jours, broyant du noir. Itachi souffrait énormément de voir son aimé dans cet état. Il passait le plus de temps possible avec le blondinet, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui remonter le moral. Quelques jours avant le retour en classe, Itachi proposa à Naruto de sortir faire tout ce que le blondinet avait envie. Commençant à se sentir mieux, Naruto accepta, se disant que passer la journée avec son grand frère allait lui faire du bien. Mikoto fut ravi de voir ses fils s'habiller pour sortir, elle les serra fort dans ses bras et murmura à l'oreille Itachi qu'elle allait rembourser toutes ses dépenses de la journée et donc, qu'il devait bien gâter le blond. Ils partirent donc vers le centre-ville.

-Comment te sens-tu Naru?

-Mieux, merci Onii-san.

-C'est Neji? Questionna doucement le plus vieux.

-Comment..?! fut la réponse du blondinet, plutôt surpris.

-Je te connais mieux que quiconque Naru. J'ai bien vu ton regard sur lui... Tu l'aimes?

-Il est tombé sous le charme d'une jolie demoiselle, je n'y peux rien. sourit maladroitement le blond. J'étais attiré par lui, ça c'est sûr, et il est mon meilleur ami, alors oui je l'aime! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour avec un grand « A »... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent et que ça m'a fait de la peine le voir embrasser cette fille...

Le silence se réinstalla dans l'habitacle. Soudainement, Naruto interpella le noir, l'intimant de se garer, sans grande surprise, dans la cours du restaurant préféré du blond afin de manger des ramens. Sans relever le changement de sujet radical, Itachi obtempéra. Après avoir englouti ses pâtes, Naruto voulu aller se promener dans le parc. Ils discutèrent en marchant et Naruto se confia à Itachi son histoire avec Neji. Le noir passa son bras sur les épaules du blond, qui se blotti contre le plus vieux. Puis ils virent une petite fête foraine. À la demande du blond, ils allèrent de stand en stand. Itachi était heureux de voir les yeux de Naruto briller à nouveau. Le dernier stand était une crêperie et Naruto demanda à Itachi d'en avoir. Ils prirent donc chacun une crêpe, fraise pour le plus vieux et chocolat pour le doré, leur apportant un petit réconfort en ce temps frisquet. Pour terminer la journée en beauté, Itachi proposa un cinéma à Naruto qui accepta l'offre sans hésiter. Ils choisirent une comédie, achetèrent un popcorn et allèrent s'installer pour le film. Tout se déroulait bien. Naruto riait aux éclats et Itachi souriait devant ce merveilleux spectacle. Puis, leurs mains se rencontrèrent dans le sac de friandise. Naruto regarda le noir avec un léger sourire. Itachi prit la main de son blondinet et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses doigts. Tout content, Naruto déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Ils terminèrent le film dans cette position.

Il était maintenant tard et Naruto était plus léger. Il parlait doucement avec le plus vieux qui les ramenait à la maison. Rendu dans l'allée, Itachi retint Naruto alors qu'il allait descendre du véhicule. Le blondinet le regarda, légèrement intrigué. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait et Itachi l'attira doucement vers lui, déposant doucement et brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé. Perdu, Naruto se précipita en dehors de la voiture et se rendit directement dans sa chambre où il retourna ses pensées toute la nuit. Pourquoi ce baiser faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur? Que ressentait-il pour le beau noir? Il avait jusque-là refusé, inconsciemment, de penser à ce genre de chose puisqu'Itachi était son grand frère... Avaient-ils seulement de droit de s'aimer de cette manière? Naruto était perdu, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il passa les quelques jours avant le retour en classe dans sa chambre, refusant cette fois-ci de voir qui que ce soit.

Arriva le jour où les cours reprirent. Naruto évita soigneusement Itachi. Il prit même le bus pour se rendre en cours, ne voulant pas le moins du monde être confronté au plus vieux. Comme à tous les matins, il rejoignit Hinata qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment principal. En le voyant arriver, elle vit bien que quelque chose clochait. Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées, mais il n'avait plus l'air triste, seulement déboussolé. Il en fut ainsi durant toute la journée. À la fin des cours, tous deux se dirigeaient vers le portail en silence. Naruto fit rapidement demi-tour sans aucunes explications. Hinata chercha des yeux ce qui aurait pu faire réagir ainsi son meilleur ami et aperçu Itachi. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait voir Naruto et parti rattraper le blondinet.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Hinata agrippa le bras de son ami et le força à se retourner. Il avait les joues rouges et des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. La demoiselle questionna son ami, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il fuie son grand frère adoré, ajoutant sans le savoir encore plus au malaise du blond. Il cacha ses yeux de ses mains, gémissant de... honte? Devait-il en parler à son amie? Ne tenant plus de garder tout cela pour lui, il déballa tout à Hinata en un long discourt décousu. Hinata compris alors le malaise de son ami. Ils discutèrent longuement de la situation. Ils abordèrent les sentiments que Naruto a pu éprouver pour Itachi depuis son arrivée dans la vie du blond. Ils discutèrent des inquiétudes du jeune homme par rapport au fait qu'ils étaient frères par alliance. Qu'allait-il advenir si finalement Naruto partageait les sentiments du plus vieux? Les partageait-il seulement? Oui il adorait son grand frère pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Oui il était devenu la personne la plus importante dans son cœur après la mort de son père. Mais était-ce de l'amour dans ce sens..?

Naruto n'était pas plus éclairé. Il décida de marcher jusqu'à la maison pour se permettre de mettre au clair ce qu'il ressentait pour Itachi. Hinata alla informer le noir que le blond ne rentrait pas avec lui et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le plus jeune évita le chemin qu'ils prenaient habituellement en voiture histoire qu'Itachi ne le suive pas. Il vagabonda dans les rues plusieurs heures puis s'arrêta dans un parc, qui était devenu un refuge pour lui. C'est à cet endroit qu'il avait fait sa première sortie avec Itachi. Il s'installa sur une balançoire, ne remarquant pas que la nuit était tombée, et laissa libre court à ses pensées. Il se remémora du plus loin qu'il pouvait l'effet que le grand noir lui faisait. Il rougissait quand Itachi lui souriait d'un sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'au blond. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait quand il le serrait dans ses bras. Il était toujours plus heureux quand Itachi était avec lui. Plus ses pensées vagabondaient, plus il comprenait qu'il avait toujours aimé Itachi comme personne d'autre.

Les lumières d'une voiture se garant proche du parc le sorti de ses réflexions. Il paniqua un peu en se rendant compte que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et qu'il était seul dans un parc. Puis toutes peurs s'évanouies quand il reconnut la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il sauta au cou d'Itachi. Itachi qui d'ailleurs était quelque peu en colère. Il sermonna Naruto qui ne répondait pas à son téléphone, lui répétant que tout le monde s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentrer malgré la tombée de la nuit.

-Dis Ita... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? Demanda Naruto, n'écoutant qu'à moitié.

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette question, le visage du plus vieux vira rouge tomate et il balbutia de manière incompréhensible. Ne pouvant plus se retenir devant un si adorable tableau, Naruto déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son âme-sœur de toujours. Quand le choc fut passé, Itachi resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Naruto, partageant un tendre et amoureux baiser. Ils discutèrent un peu de ce qui allait advenir et de comment agir. Comme Itachi devait partir de la maison familiale après ses études, il amènerait Naruto et alors ils pourront vivre leur amour. Cependant, pour le temps qui restait, ils devaient se tenir à carreau histoire de ne pas faire trop d'éclat.

Cela était difficile pour les deux de contenir l'envie d'être toujours près de l'autre mais ils finirent par y arriver tant bien que mal, sous les regards pleins de sous-entendus de Mikoto. Elle connaissait ses fils sur le bout des doigts, alors elle avait bien vite remarqué la différence de comportement de ceux-ci. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse qu'ils s'apportent ce bonheur.

OoOoO

Le déménagement arriva lentement. Ils déplacèrent les affaires du noir et du blond dans leur nouvel appartement et firent une rapide installation, histoire qu'ils puissent vivre un tant soit peu, malgré les cartons qui restaient à défaire. La journée avait été longue et éreintante. Itachi informa Naruto qu'il allait sous la douche, laissant le blond vaqué à ses occupations. Toutefois, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Après toute cette attente et la frustration de se retenir, l'envie était beaucoup trop pressante. Quand le plus vieux fut sous la douche, le blondinet entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau, dans le dos du noir. Itachi sursauta lorsque deux mains bronzées se posèrent sur son ventre. Il se retourna vers le visage rougissant de son aimé et vit l'étincelle d'amour et de désir dans ses magnifiques yeux azurs.

La chaleur montait chez les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto mordillait sans s'en rendre compte sa lèvre du bas, faisant réagir le bas-ventre du noir. Itachi, voulant que Naruto cesse, l'embrassa doucement. Le doré était un peu intimidé, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Sentant son inquiétude, le plus vieux approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement contre les lèvres qui s'épousaient si bien contre les siennes. Naruto en perdit ses moyens. Ce son était tout à fait bandant. D'ailleurs, son membre s'était gorgé de sang en quelques secondes à l'entente de ce bruit. Son premier réflexe fut de se coller à son homme pour cacher sa légère gêne, faisant donc accidentellement se frôler leurs érections. L'air commençait à manquer, leurs souffles étaient saccadés. Pour se calmer un peu, Itachi entreprit de laver son blond. Il commença par les cheveux, massant au passage le cuir chevelu doré. Après avoir enlevé toute trace de savon, il lava le corps délicatement musclé de son aimé, massant les muscles endoloris suite à leur déménagement. Naruto poussait de forts soupirs et de légers gémissements qui étaient loin de calmer le plus vieux. Itachi avait lavé tout le haut du corps si parfait de Naruto. Il s'agenouilla devant ce dernier afin de pouvoir laver le reste et le blondinet manqua de défaillir sous la vision que lui offrait son âme-sœur.

Itachi commença par laver les jolies jambes devant lui, puis les rinça sous le jet. Il ne restait qu'une section à laver. Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Il bredouilla à Itachi qu'il allait faire le reste mais le noir ne l'écouta pas. Il enduisit ses mains de savon et saisi délicatement l'érection de son aimé, la savonnant doucement. Naruto se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir. Puis Itachi glissa une main sur les testicules de Naruto, lavant langoureusement ce qu'il tenait en main. Finalement vint le moment de laver les fesses parfaites du doré. Itachi tourna lentement son blondinet et lui saisit les fesses, les massant au passage. Il demanda à Naruto de se rincer sous l'eau, puis se releva. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Naruto se permit de respirer. Itachi commença son propre toilettage. Quand il eut terminé, Naruto saisit le pommeau de la douche et commença à rincer doucement son noir. Le léger toucher que le blond effectuait sur sa peau fit frissonner Itachi et il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Puis Naruto se mit dans la position que le noir arborait quelques instants plus tôt, faisant grogner son compagnon. Naruto rinça méticuleusement le sexe de son âme-sœur, puis le reste de son anatomie.

Les deux étant propre, Itachi s'apprêtait à fermer l'eau, mais Naruto l'en empêcha, lui tendant le pommeau pour qu'il le raccroche alors que le blond était toujours dans le fond de la douche. Itachi le questionna du regard, d'où perçait son désir pour le blond. Naruto avança doucement vers la verge levée dans sa direction. Il souffla légèrement dessus, engendrant un grognement de la part du noir. Il allait protester mais la langue de Naruto sur son gland le fit rejeter la tête vers l'arrière, la déposant contre la paroi. Le blond jouait avec sa langue sur le sexe de son amant alors que d'une main, il lui titillait les testicules. Itachi plaqua ses mains sur la paroi pour l'aider à se soutenir. C'est alors que Naruto entoura son membre de ses si douces lèvres. Il laissa échapper un profond gémissement qui en entraîna un chez Naruto. La vibration se répercuta sur la verge qu'il tenait en bouche, faisant sursauter de plaisir son noir. Il commença de longs et lents allers et retours, apportant un plaisir sans nom à Itachi. Ce dernier murmurait le prénom de son aimé à travers ses gémissements, faisant bien vite perdre contenance au blond qui se releva et plaqua passionnément sa bouche sur les lèvres rougies de son partenaire.

Itachi coupa l'eau, pris Naruto à la taille et entoura leurs deux corps d'une grande serviette. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre, perdant de plus en plus de contrôle. Sans se soucier de l'eau sur leur peau, il étendit Naruto sur le lit, préalablement monté au cours de la journée. Ce corps ruisselant sous lui fit briller une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux onyx du plus vieux. Il se plaça à califourchon sur son aimé et entreprit de lécher chaque parcelle de peau bronzée encore mouillée. Naruto gémissait quand Itachi passait sur un endroit plus sensible. Un petit cri de plaisir sorti de ses lèvres alors que son âme-sœur lui rendit le traitement qu'il lui avait fait dans la douche. Cette bouche sur son érection était chaude comme un brasier. Itachi effectua une succion sur ce sexe tendu de désir rien que pour lui. Il le lécha et le mordilla comme si c'était ce qu'il avait goûté de meilleur. Voyant que Naruto était à bout et qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme, il libéra le sexe de sa bouche, faisant grogner le blondinet de mécontentement. Bruit bien vite coupé par un puissant baiser.

Le doré prit une main du noir et apporta ses doigts à sa bouche, les enduisant consciencieusement de salive, tout en regardant les onyx d'Itachi de façon provocante. Le noir dirigea ses doigts mouillés vers l'entrée de Naruto. Il la titilla du bout des doigts, faisant gémir Naruto qui le supplia d'arrêter de jouer. Il passa donc un doigt dans l'antre étroit, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de son aimé, attendant sa réaction. Naruto se sentait étirer de l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas très douloureux. Il sourit donc amoureusement à son âme-sœur, l'encourageant à bouger. Itachi ne se fit pas prier. Il retira et remit son doigt plusieurs fois en faisant des ondulations, préparant ainsi l'arrivée d'un second doigt. Cette fois-ci, Naruto se crispa légèrement sous la douleur. Le noir cessa instantanément tous mouvements, se concentrant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et ainsi faire souffrir son aimé. Avec son autre main, il commença à masturber le blond pour l'aider à se détendre et à prendre du plaisir. Naruto se décontracta sous l'attention et se remit à gémir, donnant le signal pour continuer la préparation.

Itachi fit de son mieux pour que son blondinet ne souffre pas. Quand ce dernier supplia le plus vieux de le prendre, Itachi perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Pour faciliter la pénétration, Naruto repris en bouche le sexe palpitant de son amant. Il prit bien soin de l'enduire de salive, faisant par la même occasion gémir le noir. Quand le doré fut satisfait, il relâcha le noir et se coucha sur le dos, les jambes écartées. Cette vision aurait pu faire jouir Itachi, mais il réussit à tenir bon. Il présenta son érection à l'entrée de Naruto. Le membre imposant du noir se glissait lentement à l'intérieur du blond. La verge d'Itachi tressautait dans le magnifique corps du blond à cause de l'attente.

Naruto commença de légers déhanchements, engendrant un grognement chez le noir. Ils commencèrent un corps à corps très doux, rempli d'amour. Le doré devint bien vite une masse gémissante, appelant sensuellement son amant. Sentant son aimé complètement détendu, Itachi se retira lentement et le repénétra d'un coup de rein rapide, tapant de plein fouet la prostate du blondinet. Blondinet qui poussa un puissant cri de plaisir, mêlé à de la surprise. Satisfait, le noir entra et sortit de l'antre chaud du blond à vitesse variée, percutant sans relâche l'organe qui allait donner un puissant orgasme à son aimé. Orgasme qui ne se fit pas trop attendre. Naruto se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir, suivit du peu par Itachi qui se libéra en un puissant jet chaud.

Restant imbriqué dans le corps de son blondinet, le plus vieux déposa multiples baisers sur toutes les parties atteignables du corps de ce premier. Il souleva doucement Naruto, qui s'accrocha fermement au cou d'Itachi, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, partageant en chemin quelques baisers amoureux. Ils se douchèrent rapidement et retournèrent au lit. Le doré s'installa confortablement contre son âme-sœur, heureux de partager cette vie avec lui. Ils allaient enfin faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans se soucier des regards.

Je serais reconnaissante si vous acceptiez de laisser une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer!

P.S. : J'adore le couple ItaNaru, je suis présentement en composition de fic pour ce couple :D Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez hihi!


End file.
